Our Secret Kiss
by frizzyhairedjane
Summary: Their hate is absolute, but no one deserves to suffer this much internal agony. Perhaps they can put their rivalry on hold for a moment of relief.


Our Secret Kiss

--

Harry pressed his ear to the door. He heard...whimpering? Crying? The voice sounded awfully familiar. He picked in the door and could see a Slytherin scarf wrapped around the boy's neck, and Moaning Myrtle sitting on one of the stalls talking to him. Malfoy?! Malfoy was crying?

"I-I" He wheezed, "I just don't think I can do it. But he'll kill me if I don't!" Harry could see his face reflected in the mirror. Draco looked sick.

He suddenly went through the door, and as if by instinct, Draco aimed his wand at Harry.

Myrtle started yelling. "No! Stop!"

Draco sent a hex at Harry but Harry dodged it, he tried to send some back but Draco blocked them.

"_Expelliarmus!" _He yelled and Draco's wand slid across the room.

Draco wiped at his eyes. "W-What-" He gasped for air, "Do you want, Potter?!" His usually hateful town sounded weak and dry.

Moaning Myrtle, for once, remained quiet. She didn't want Draco to yell at her if she tried to get involved.

Harry sighed. He had no idea what to actually say. He looked at Draco's red and puffy eyes.

"Come on! Laugh!" Draco began. "You seeing me like this, your greatest rival, laugh like you want to!" On the inside, that was the last thing Draco wanted. He didn't want to be laughed at, he just wanted to be left alone.

Harry still said nothing. He wasn't going to laugh, not when he saw the Malfoy like this.

"I'm sure you know what I am by now! I'm sure you know I've got a great burden on me!" Draco continued.

"Are you...scared?" Harry asked. He has never seen Malfoy lose his cool and confidence like this before.

Draco mistook that question for Harry taunting him. "It's none of your business, Potter!"

"You know damn well it's my business just as much as yours, Malfoy! He killed my parents!" Harry took a step closer to Draco. He was going to get him to talk...at least...that _was_ the plan.

Draco tried to back up, but ended up hitting the sink. He could feel his back pressed against the cold and nearly ancient ceramic. He had nowhere to run.

Moaning Myrtle started yelling again. "Stop! Don't hurt each other!"

Harry ignored her and kept stepping forward. He placed a hand on each of Draco's shoulders. Draco kept trying to avoid his gaze. "Malfoy, look at me!" He demanded.

"No," came the weak reply.

"If you don't, we're going to be here all day."

"I don't care."

"Honestly, can you act like your age and just look at me!"

Draco mumbled a swear under his breath, and then ,once again, murmured, "No."

Harry looked down at the blond boy. His head was tilted to the side to avoid his gaze, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were a bit red. He felt a pang of pity tug at him. Draco was losing his mind.

"Can you let go of me now, Potter?!" His voice cracked a little bit at the end. His throat probably hurt from crying and yelling into the mirror. Losing his mind? More like lost it a while ago.

"No, not until you look at me and we talk properly." Harry started to feel his heart break. He has never seen so much internal suffering in his life before, and it was standing right in front of him.

Draco looked up at him, redder at the cheeks. He was embarrassed, obviously. Tears were formed at the corner of his eyes, just like a flustered little girl. His silver eyes looked less vibrant as if Draco were lifeless. "I can't. I don't want to die, though."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Perhaps he could get closer to Voldemort by getting information out of him.

"I can't-I can't" He sniffled. "I can't tell you."

Harry sighed and pulled him into a hug, hoping Myrtle won't suddenly come up with a bunch of false rumors of Harry and Draco having a thing together. He could only imagine the rumors that would spread. "There, there, Draco," That name... that name sounded unfamiliar to his tongue. "You don't have to be like your dad. You have friends here and your mother and rivals."

"I'm scared." He whimpered. "He'll kill me if I don't."

Harry rubbed his rival's shoulder. The feeling was weird. He was comforting someone he hated for years.

Myrtle went back into her toilet assured that there wouldn't be another duel, but she would keep her ears peeled in case if she heard something suspicious.

"I'm scared, Potter." He was sobbing lightly and sniffling nearly every moment left quiet.

Harry sighed. He felt Draco's arms embrace him tightly around the waist. The boy's hands were abnormally cold.

"I don't want to die." He repeated. He sniffled

"You're not going anywhere, Draco." Harry never experienced this before, was this what it was like to be a parent? He felt good, though, he never hugged anyone like this before. He wondered if Draco had ever been hugged like this before, but now wasn't a good time to ask.

Draco's silvery eyes looked up into Harry's emerald orbs. "I hate you." His voice wasn't cold, though, it was filled with warmth in contrast to his hands.

Harry smiled. "They say people with cold hands are warm-hearted." He could see that inside, Draco was thanking him. Maybe even Draco didn't realise his own thankfulness.

Draco relaxed his head on Harry's shoulder. "What people say? People are usually spitting out rubbish." He said bitterly. Well, at least some things don't change.

"I s'pose so." Harry thought back to all the news in the past from The Daily Prophet. Yeah, most of it was a bunch of bullshit.

"Anyway, if that was true, you must be terribly evil." Draco said softly, "But even if you were, I'll feel just as safe as I do now."

Harry felt his face grow hot. His cheeks were probably glowing a light shade of red. Harry rubbed Draco's back. "I never had anyone to hold when I was younger. My uncle and aunt don't really like me that much. I'm guessing this is what it's like to have parents." He said, slightly unsure of himself.

Draco sighed. "Our meaning of parents differ."

"I suppose so." Harry wondered what it was like to be the son of Lucius Malfoy...it sounded dreadful.

"Maybe we should let go. If someone were to catch us like this, what would they think?" Draco sounded a little bit stronger, but just...exhausted.

Harry cringed for a moment at the thought and hesitantly let go of Draco. "You're right." Harry looked over at Draco who looked like he regret saying that. He grabbed Draco again and pulled him into another hug. "But I'm going to have to indulge in my selfish desires a little bit longer."

"Then it's a mutual decision." Draco sighed. He would only admit this to himself, but, he liked being held like this. "I'm still scared." He mumbled. He stopped drying, but he sounded weak. His face went pale. "I'm only 16." He whispered.

"What can I do to help?" Draco wasn't his friend, but no one should suffer that much.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. He put one of his pale, cold hands on Harry's cheek. He mouthed out the words, "Kiss me".

Harry choked on some invisible force "What?!" He tried to yell, but it only came out as a rasp.

"Please, Potter?" Draco's silver eyes suddenly became pleading and desperate. His face was now back to it's normal shade of peach. "Please?" It's like he just became human again.

Harry felt an invisible force pull him closer to Draco. "Just this once," He whispered back. He put his hand on Draco's chin. He breathed in cautiously. Draco closed his eyes but harry kept his half open. Their lips brushed slightly, and then the Malfoy took control. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck pulling him in closer. The two sets of lips met fiercely. Teeth met lips and tongues met teeth. The rest of the world was on pause while they were together. It was neither bliss, nor terrible, it was just...stress relief. At least, that was what they told themselves. Really, no one could describe what the kiss symbolized. Maybe it meant everything and nothing.

Draco suddenly pulled away, gasping for air. "I-I didn't expect that." He said as he wiped his mouth. He was still breathing heavily, their hearts were beating in time. Draco stood up and went across the room to grab his wand. "I should go." He said. "Thanks Pott- Harry." He smiled. Harry couldn't tell if it was genuine or not because he was slightly in a daze. Suddenly Draco pointed his wand at Harry. "But we've still got our reputations to uphold!" He smiled his trademark evil smile.

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand, suddenly out of the daze. "_Levicorpus!_"

Draco reflected it and tried to hit Harry with the leglock hex.

Moaning Myrtle came up back from the toilet. "I leave for five minutes and you two try to hurt each other! Stop!" She pleaded.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Harry yelled the new spell he learned from the Half-Blood Prince. Draco suddenly coughed up blood and blood spilled out as if he were stricken with a sword. Draco fell down. Harry stared in awe.

Myrtle began crying. "Murder! There's been murder in the bathroom!"

And Snape came in looking shocked.

"I'm screwed." Harry mumbled under his breath

He got a realization right before Snape started questioning him. The smile was genuine.

--

THE END

(A/N): Wow, this is probably the best thing I wrote in ages. Yes, it is a oneshot. I read the Draco-bathroom-crying part a while back and decided on creating a twist to my liking. Really, this changes nothing about their hate for each other, rest assured, one kiss isn't going to make them secret lovers, but the idea of a secret only between two is something fun. I wrote them for, like, three pages just hugging. Deciding the name was also grueling. I first decided it would be 'Secret', then it was "Our Secret" in Portuguese, but I disliked that idea, so I just settles on "Our Secret Kiss". Naming the story is actually harder than writing it!

I really liked how this one turned out...so enjoy!


End file.
